


I woke up today

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, Fairytale deconstruction, Feminism, Gen, Poetry, Youth Rebellion, individualism, righteous anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: When sleeping beauty decides that she no longer wants to live in a dream, she takes the prince's sword.No, she doesn't take the prince's sword.She brandishes her own.
Kudos: 4





	I woke up today

I’ve been tired of the Heroes

Of Chivalry and Honor and the Right Thing to Do

For the Good and Bad, [the binary]

Has never been that simple. 

Do not tell me

about how to be simple. 

Tell me how to be human!

Tell me how to live!


End file.
